galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattered Empire
Shattered Empire (also known as The Shattered Kingdoms ) a region of space in the M-0 galaxy -Coreward sector. Galactic south of Freespace .a Combined expanse : about 6000 LY - 920 known Star Systems. No longer united. For Union relations and tech levels etc. Follow the links of the particular species. aka the former Oghr Empire. a None of the Oghr species are signatory to the Freespace treaty. Oghr space is not Freespace. In the early time of the Saresii / Seenian cooperation (During the First Age of Knowledge ) and just before the war against the Dark Ones begun; Saresii and Seeinan scientists decided that they are too important and to developed for menial labor. They decided to create a series of Slave species ( History repeated itself when the Terrans tried a similar thing a million years later) The Saresii/ Seenian cooperation resulted in many distinct different species. All experiments were carried out on a planet known as Tana Shoo. The 15 known Species were : *Laurin Oghr *Oromals *Kathk Oghr *Fair Supremes *Or-ghe *Orkh-Ogh *Oromarls *Dai *Ogher *Ogr *Shadow Oghr *Orkh-Oghr *Lapdir *The Unknowns *The Forgotten Much of the history and details are forgotten , buried and in the case of the Dai Than denied. Recent documents found by the Crew of the USS Tigershark on a fragment of the destroyed planet Tana Shoo however has revealed some of the missing history. The War against the Dark Ones progressed much faster than the Seenians or the Saresii anticipated and both fought loosing war of retreat. The Planet Tana Shoo was cut off and more or less forgotten.b The Fair Supremes or the most successful clone species rook control over the others and declared all the Oghr species for inferior and “Failed” experiments fit only to serve or to be exterminated. The Dai Than, bred to be the Ultimate Warriors of the Seenian / Saresii cooperation led a revolt against the Fair Supremes but lost as the Oromals and the Katthk-Oghr fought on the side of the Fair Supremes (due to false promises) The Leader of the Kathk realizing the deceit managed to evacuate 11 Oghr species and lead them in a Space ship convoy to the Planet Lathyk (Freedom). The Dai Than were treated like slaves and on the brink of extermination when one of the Clone species today only known as the Forgotten, deactivated the Slave Collars and gave the Dai Than access to an old Saresii Battle ship (the first Dai Mother) It was not the Dark Ones but the Dai themselves who used a Planet destroying weapon on Thana Sho and killed the Fair Supremes but also a Clone Species that was kept secret and was supposed tie final and ultimate answer of the Clone experiments.(The Fair Supremes kept the Unknowns in their stasis fearing they were better and more evolved than the Fair Supremes. (Some of the Unknowns escaped and became the Vril ) The Dai Than ashamed of their Clone/ Oghr heritage and the fact that it was them who destroyed their own planet called this the Forbidden Past and no one was allowed to know about it. Instead they begun telling the story of the Dark Ones (later shifting to the Y'All) who supposedly destroyed Tana Shoo. The Dai now planet less developed slowly and into a nomadic species. The Leader of the Kathk revered and accepted as a wise, just and good leader by all the various Oghr species (different DNA Clone results – more or less the same DNA base). Even though some of the species were indeed “inferior and failed experiments” He treated everyone alike and put a king over each type , with himself being the Emperor. Good laws and generations of good Emperors, carefully guarding the balance between the Oghr Kingdoms made the Oghr Empire grow and spread over many star systems and eventually each Kingdom ruled over a sizable area. However when a power hungry zealous Emperor took to the Mount of Sacred bones ( throne) and when messages and decision traveled on board ships for many month things started to deteriorate. A war broke out between the Oromals and the Ork-Oghr. When the message finally reached Lathyk, the Emperor having the power to end it, decided to site with the Ork-Oghr. The Oromals joined with the Oromarls and over hundreds of years a war raged between the Oghr Kingdoms. An Assassin killed the Emperor and his immediate family and the fighting concentrated on Planet Lathyk, as it was said whoever could claim the Mount of Bones would bring peace. The Mount was blown up along with the Palace and the Oghr Empire was no more, in its place 11 shattered Kingdoms. None really liking or talking to the others. Skirmishes and war is a common state between the elven Kingdoms at any given time. b That the Dark Ones were a Seenian splinter society was kept secret by the Seenians The Shattered Kingdoms as they exist today Laurin Oghr (Shattered Kingdom)1 Kathk Oghr (Shattered Kingdom)2 Or-ghe ((Shattered Kingdom)1 be Oghar (Shattered Kingdom)3 Ogher (Shattered Kingdom)1 Ogr (Shattered Kingdom)1 Shadow Oghr (Shattered Kingdom)1 Lapdir (Shattered Kingdom)1 Oromals Oromarls (Shattered Kingdom)4 Orkh-Oghr (Shattered Kingdom) Orkh-Ogh (Shattered Kingdom)5 notes : ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 Remaining independent Oghr Shattered Kingdoms ↑ The Kakth-Oghr ceased to be a Kingdom and became a Republic in 4323 and joined the Union in 4324 ↑ Joined the Galactic Council and were exteminated during the last Union / GC war ↑ The Oromarls and Oromals have joined together. The Oromarls and Oromals are Union Members. ↑ The Orkh-Ogh have joined the Union much later than the Oro's but asked to be inducted with a new name for their species and society, to end continuous confusion about the many Oghr name variations. Today they are known as the Trolls. Category:Space Category:Society